A Walk in the Park
by Shell7609
Summary: 2 strangers meet at a park..... or are they..... Jeff Hardy/OC This story is my return to wrestling fiction, any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated


Rainbow story

Rainbow story

Ashlyn decided to spend the first warm spring day at the park, taking in a trail to relax and celebrate the end of another harsh Northeast Ohio winter. She started along her favorite trail before reaching the waterfall that signified the beginning of the hard part of the trail that was next to impossible to find since it was not properly marked. Noticing a man standing at the middle of the bridge, looking at the rock wall behind, she figured that she should be nice and help out. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"Just the rest of this trail," he said. "The sign looked like it continued around but there's no trail after you cross this bridge."

"Actually there is, someone must have decided to not mark it. I come here all the time, and it took me until last summer to find it," she said. "If you don't mind climbing a bit, I'll show you."

"I'd like that." He said, looking her over.

Ashlyn noticed his gaze, and took the opportunity to check him out too 'very hot' she thought, deciding to brush her entire body against his as she passed him on the bridge before leading him to the trail. "Just climb up here," she said, climbing up the steep rock steps leading to the back portion of the trail. "The view when you get up here is great."

"I'm getting a good view already," he said flirting with her a bit.

She looked down at him following her, realizing from his vantage point, he could see straight up her skirt. 'This could get interesting' she thought, quickly moving from his view.

Almost as soon as she left his line of site, a couple of older ladies passed her, and one said to her, "Honey, you might want to watch out who is behind you when you're on steps in a skirt like that."

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn said.

"I'm pretty sure the young man behind you now knows what color panties you have on." The lady said, concerned for Ashlyn's well being.

"We're here together." Ashlyn said softly, trying to persuade the ladies to continue on along the trail.

He quickly reached the top of the steps, and they followed the trail until they reached a sign marking the hard trail, or the easier bypass. "So which way shall we go?" he asked.

"Hard is always good, right?" Ashlyn asked, checking him out from head to toe.

"Lets go then." He said, taking her hand to lead her down the trail. They didn't walk long before reaching a large rock formation, he looked around to see if the trail wound around the rocks, but then realized the trail narrowed to go between two very large boulders.

Ashlyn led the way through the narrow path, and then stopped several feet from the end, saying, "What's this" before bending forward to look at something on the ground. Hearing a low whistle from behind her, Ashlyn stood up and giggled "Oops, sorry." She realized that her intentional show worked; since she got the reaction from him that she had hoped for.

"Don't be sorry." He whispered, walking up behind her and wrapping one arm around her waist, resting his hand on her lower abdomen as he pulled her body back against his. She leaned back against him, looking up at him only to find him looking at her with a look of pure desire in his green eyes.

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, after only a few seconds she turned around to look up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for another intense kiss. He slid his hands down her back, pulling her as close as possible as the kiss deepened. She could only look up at him as they parted, both wanting more, but unsure of where to go to get what they needed from each other.

They decided to venture further on the trail, reaching yet another outcropping of boulders, this time having to climb at the end of the narrow pathway through. At the top of the steps, he stopped her, and pressed her against one of the rocks, claiming her lips in another hungry kiss. Once they broke for air, he looked down at her and said "We need to get out of here now."

Knowing what he meant, she shook her head no, saying "Too far to get back to the cars," as she reached for the waistband of his denim shorts. "Nobody has passed us, there has to be someplace around here we can go."

"Lead the way sugar." He said, completely at her mercy.

Ashlyn went just a little further along the trail, quickly finding a large rock that the trail curved away from, leaning against the side away from the trail and pulling him against her before whispering "How's this."

"Perfect." He stated, pulling down the zipper of her jacket, exposing the lacy bra she was wearing underneath. He leaned down to nibble on the side of her neck as she leaned further back on the boulder.

She reached for him again, this time unbuttoning his pants before saying "I need you now." She continued pushing his shorts out of the way as he quickly lifted her up and slid his already hard shaft inside of her, not removing any of her clothing, just getting it out of the way enough so he could have her. She bit her lip as he entered her, not wanting to cry out and alert anyone to their activities.

He pressed her against the rock as he thrust hard and fast inside her, causing her to quickly reach her peak, tangling her fingers in his long multi-colored hair kissing him hungrily to silence her screams. Feeling her contractions on his shaft as she came was enough to send him over the edge with her, spilling his release inside her before slowing down, and gently lowering her back to her feet.

Leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips, he slowly zipped her top back up before whispering "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, running her fingers through his hair again. "Was that what you had in mind when you suggested pretending we were total strangers?"

"That was amazing, but my original thought was to pretend to meet at a bar or something." Jeff said, trying to think up another game for them to play.

"Next idea is yours." She said, smiling up at him, knowing that even though their life together was amazing, sometimes playing little games like this on the road kept things interesting.


End file.
